


Princess Allura Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Series: Voltron Oneshot Books [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: All fics were originally posted on my tumblr (Memento-Scribet.tumblr.com)Each fic will have the prompt in a note (if there was a prompt).(Feel free to comment a prompt or send it to my tumblr ^.^)





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Do you think you can do that soulmate AU thing you just reblogged with Allura and a fem! reader? Thanks <3 by anon  
> (https://memento-scribet.tumblr.com/post/155532155071/brainsforbabyjesus-brainsforbabyjesus-you)

Growing up is hard. There is no if’s or but’s about it. Growing up in a world where everyone has unique words on their arms and all you have is “Hello” is even harder.

“What kind of tattoo is that?” A rude little boy sneered. His tattoo said “I’m going to the moon for my birthday and you aren’t invited.”

“Yeah, I thought you were the princess. Aren’t you supposed to be really special?” a little girl giggled. Her long sleeves hid exactly what her tattoo said. Something about quiznak it looked like.

“I am the princess and you will respect me.” Allura stomped her little foot. 

When the other children started laughing, she ran back into the palace with tears streaming down her face. She found her father in the midst of a meeting with the paladins. She ran straight up to him and threw her arms around his legs. He picked her up and excused himself into the hallway.

“Allura, what is it? Why are you crying, my sweet child?” He said gently as he wiped the tears from her face.

“The others were making fun of me again today because of my soulmark.” She sobbed.

“Dear one, your mark is very precious. Don’t let them make you feel bad about it.” King Alfor held her close and rocked her until her little body stopped quivering.

“Thank you, Father. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Even though that event happened long in the past, it came to forefront of Allura’s mind when she heard her tattooed word uttered by an earth woman. The memory was so vivid, for a moment she could feel her father’s arms around her.

“Princess?” her adviser’s voice brought her back to the present. Since her peers mocked her as  child, she had kept the wording of her mark a secret. Coran didn’t know how life changing that one word was.

“I’m fine. I just need a moment alone.” Allura said as she moved out of the door.

She walked to her chamber. It sat untouched, exactly as it was 10,000 years ago. She sat on the bed and took a deep breathe, trying to calm the panicked thoughts seeping in. She and Coran were the last of their species. Everyone they loved- no- everyone they knew was dead.

“Princess?” Y/N voice broke through the cloud of negatives thoughts that Allura was drowning in.

“Oh, hello.” Allura said nervously, jumping a bit when she realized she had said the word from her soulmark. “I didn’t catch your name back there.” Allura said, trying to start a conversation.

“It is Y/N. Y/N L/N.” The h/c woman moved to sit next to her. “Are you okay? This is quite a bit to take in.”

“You have no idea.” Allura sighed. She thought a moment before turning to Y/N. “I wonder if perhaps you would let me tell you a story?”

“Of course, princess.”

“You can call me Allura, Y/N.” Allura said with a smile before beginning her story. “Since the very beginning of time, Alteans have been born with special marks. The ones on our faces show our species, but the marks on our arms show our soulmates. The person you are meant to spend the rest of your life on. Sometimes people have more than one, and some, even rarer, are born with none.”

“What do these marks look like?” Y/N asked curiously.

“They are the first words that your soulmate says to you. Because of this, most Alteans try and come up with a really unique greeting, so that their soulmate will know it is them.”

“What does yours say?”

Allura paused for a moment, her face getting slightly pink.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Allura.” Y/N said quickly, thinking she had offended her.

“No, it is fine. Mine is- um- unusual. It is just one word. ‘Hello.’” Allura said, carefully watching Y/N’s face to see if she would react. When she didn’t, Allura continued “I didn’t think I would ever meet my soulmate. Until today.” But instead of realizing, Y/N simply got confused.

“Is it Lance?” Y/N asked slowly.

“It’s you, Y/N.” Allura said softly.

“Oh…” Y/N face blushed heavily. “So…. I’m your soulmate?”

“Yes.. And I am yours.” Allura said gently, marveling at how cute the flustered woman next to her was. “Are you.. Okay?”

“Yeah, it is just a bit to take in. I’m on an alien planet in a castle that is also a ship with my soulmate, the princess of an alien species.” Y/N said in shock.

“If it helps any, I didn’t think I would ever actually meet you. Nobody on Altea ever said hello anymore so it seemed as if I was destined to be alone. I am glad that I have you.” Allura said with a soft smile.

“I am glad that I can be here for you then. I really hope-”

“Princess! There you are! I was beginning to worry.” Coran’s sudden entrance interrupted Y/N’s words.

“I’m fine, Coran. More than fine, actually. Y/N is my soulmate.” Allura explained.

“Really? That’s fantastic! Congratulations, you two! We should really get back to working though.” and with that, Coran hurried out of the room and back to the control room of the palace.

“He’s right. We must continue working if we are to ever defeat Zarkon.” Allura said with a sudden gleam of determination in her eyes.

“Well, then let’s get to it. Sooner we defeat the galra, sooner we can live happily ever after, right?” Y/N said with a laugh.

Allura smiled and said “Sounds like a plan to me.”


	2. Forced Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do you think you can write an imagine where the reader is new to Team Voltron and sort of has a crush on Allura but she won’t admit it until Lance decides to play Truth or Dare with everyone because he’s bored by anon

Y/N hadn’t been with the team since the beginning, but she felt like she was finally beginning to feel at home. They had been so nice to her, especially Allura. She was so kind, and strong, and wise, and beautiful. She was everything a princess should be, which is what made it so hard for Y/N to hide her feelings. She had been doing so well until…

“Alright listen up, we are gonna play some truth or dare.” Lance announced as he jumped over the back of one of the couches to sit next to Hunk.

“What if we don’t wanna play truth or dare?” Keith asked, irritated that the quiet afternoon had been suddenly interrupted.

“What are you scared, mullet? We are all gonna play. It is a team building exercise!” Lance declared.

“Guys, let’s just get this over with. He’s not gonna drop it if we don’t.” Hunk sighed.

“Great! Okay, Y/N, truth or dare?” Lance said as he leaned over in her direction.

“Um…. Truth?” Y/N said.

“Do you have a crush on someone in the team?” Lance said excitedly

“No.” Y/N said flatly.

“Are you sure?” Lance drawled.

“Positive. Who’s next?” Y/N said looking around the room.

“You know if you had said yes, none of would judge you.” Lance continued. “There are some pretty attractive people living on this ship.” Lance said with a wink.

“You know what? If it’ll get you to stop then yes.” Y/N said, completely exasperated.

“Oooooohhhhhh, who is it?” Lance probed

“Lance, stop. This isn’t even a game anymore. This is just you digging around in someone’s personal life because you are bored.” Shiro said firmly.

“Aw c’mon, are you guys even a little curious? No secrets between teammates, remember?” Lance said trying to defend himself.

“I’m done.” Y/N got up and left the room. She went to her room and laid down at her bunk. She had just closed her eyes when she heard someone enter the room. “I’m fine, Shiro, there is no need to check up on me.”

“Well, I’m not Shiro, but I still wanted to make sure you are okay.” Allura said

“Oh!” Y/N said, sitting up quickly. “I thought he had come to check up on me after Lance made us play truth or dare.”

“What is Truth or Dare?” Allura said as she sat on the bed beside her.

“Exactly what is sounds like. Someone chooses another person and they ask them truth or dare? If the person chooses truth, they have to answer any question. If they answer dare, they have to do one thing that the person asking decides.” Y/N explained.

“Oh, and what did Lance do that made you upset?” Allura asked gently.

“He, um, wanted to know if I had romantic feelings for someone on the team and then continued to probe when I said no.” Y/N said with a slight blush.

“Oh, well that is rude.”

“Yeah, but I kinda deserved it. I kinda lied.” Y/N admitted quietly.

“Really? You have romantic feelings for someone on the team? Who?” Allura asked excitedly.

Y/N blushed really hard before muttering under her breath.

“What?” Allura said leaning closer.

“I said, you.” Y/N said before covering her face with her hands. They sat in silence for several moments before Allura leaned over and pulled Y/N’s hands away from her face.

“I was hoping you would say that.” She whispered before leaning in and kissing her firmly.


	3. She's so Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Y/N being a blushing and stuttering mess around Allura to the point where they purposefully avoid her because they’re convinced they’re brain fries when they’re around her. But of course, paladins notice and have to get involved! (Shiro low-key loving this but has to act all mature and dad-like) The paladins basically get Allura and soft-spoken Y/N together? by anon

Y/N got up as soon as Allura entered the room. She doesn’t remember what excuse she mumbled, just that she ran out of the room. She didn’t stop walking until she reached her room.

She walked in and sighed when the door closed behind. She took a few deep breaths as she realized what she had just done. She had run away. Again. It seemed like every time she and Allura were in the same room she just got so nervous and had to leave before she did something embarrassing.

She groaned and flopped down on her bed. Of all the situations in all of time, of course Y/N would be hopelessly head over heels for the princess of an extinct alien race and stuck on a spaceship with her to boot. She was stuck in an unforeseen unique situation that she was sure any other human could handle, but she was completely incapable of even looking at Allura’s face without feeling heat creep up her neck.

She heard the door open. “Y/N? Are you okay?” She heard Shiro ask gently.

“Leave me alone to die.” She whined into her pillow. Shiro chuckled and she felt him sit on the bed next to her.  

“That sounds pretty serious.” He said, playing with her hair. She began to relax as he rubbed a hand over the top of her head. “You can’t run from her forever.”

“I can try.” She whispered. Shiro just smiled and continued to play with her hair. “I just… I don’t even know how to look at her, Shiro. She is so pretty and when I see her, I can’t catch my breath and my heart starts pounding in my ears.”

“You’ve got it pretty bad.” Shiro said with a sigh.

“I know.” She groaned. She rolled over and looked at him. “I don’t know how much longer I can take.”

“You need to talk to her.” Shiro said firmly. “The only way you are going to be able to get comfortable around her is if you spend more than two seconds in the same room as her.”

Y/N nodded slowly. She knew he was right. She didn’t want to admit it or do as he said, but she knew he was right. “I’ll try.”

“Good.” Shiro smiled and got up. “Dinner is in two hours and you aren’t skipping. Do whatever you need to do to gather courage. If you need me, all you need to do is call.” And with that he left her alone with her thoughts.

Y/N sat on her bed and thought about the plan she and Shiro had just laid out and what she had promised both of them she would do. “Fuck.”


End file.
